


Parts

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren in the process of building April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parts

Cutting out the labia, he realised it wasn’t working.

This was supposed to be the best part, but it was the least sexual thing he’d ever done. The measurements were so precise, his movements so clinical... These flaps of plastic would never turn him on.

He’d so enjoyed buying the material, fingering it with the shop girl right there. Had a slight turn, of course, when she’d told him it was used for the teats of baby bottles – he wasn’t sick after all. But he’d gotten over that. It was just plastic.

Thing was, it would never be anything else.


End file.
